Black Rose
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: Kai and Rei are the best assassins in Japan. But what happens when they meet Russia’s expert assassins Tala and Bryan? Will they fall for each other or will their pasts get in the way? And how do they all know Boris? Plz. R&R. (TalaXKai(BryanXRei)
1. Teams Divided

**Summary:** Kai and Rei are the best assassins in Japan. But what happens when they meet Russia's expert assassins Tala and Bryan? Will they fall for each other or will their pasts get in the way? And how do they all know Boris? Plz. R&R. (TalaXKai)(BryanXRei)

**Black Rose**

Flame: Ok so here's another story

Faye: Ok

Flame: What?

Faye: Nothing (backs away in fright)

Flame: FAYE

Ariella: Ok well while those two fight we'll tell you now

Falia: None of us own Beyblade

Ariella: Or anything like that

Falia: We only own the stories we write

Ariella: Ok so enjoy

**Chapter 1: Teams Divided **

Tokyo Japan

We had just gotten back from another job and I was sitting on a chair looking over Tokyo. My partner Kai was taking a shower and we were just waiting for our payment. In the real world no one knows what we are but we hear our assignments broadcasted on the news. We are considered the best or as detectives call us experts. Just then I got a text message on my cell phone from our clients. I was reading it as the shower turned off, and Kai emerged moments later in a clean outfit.

"Its here" I said getting his attention

"Where'd they stash it?" Kai asked as he walked towards me

"On the corner of Hayden and Lexus avenue. Its under the steps of the old Teton house" I told him as I read the message **(I totally made up that address)**

"Alright we'll pick it up at midnight" Kai replied

"Any knew assignment's?" I asked him as I looked out the window again

"Not yet but maybe they'll come in tomorrow" Kai replied flipping on the television

Just as I was going to take a shower we got a call.

**Regular POV**

Phone Conversation 

"BRING, BRING, BRING"

"Hello" Rei answered

"Hey Rei" A voice answered on the phone

"Oh hey Max" Rei replied cheerily

"How are you?" Max asked

"Not to bad how about you?" Rei asked back

"I'm fine" Max replied

"Hey hold on I'm going to put you on speaker" Rei said as he clicked speaker button

"Ok" Max replied as he waited

"So how are you and Tyson doing?" Rei asked

"Ok except um" Max paused

"What Max?" Rei asked looking at Kai who looked back

"Tyson was arrested yesterday" Max said as Kai starts laughing

"KAI" Rei scolded

"Its ok I mean I bailed him out and everything so we're fine now" Max stated

"Why was he arrested? Don't tell me you got caught on the job" Rei asked suddenly amused with Kai trying to calm his laughing

"He got arrested for public disturbance when we went out to eat. It wasn't an all you can eat but figuring he was the world champion and all he could eat and make a scene." Max said blushing. This just made Kai laugh more.

"KAI CALM DOWN" Rei said as he tried not to laugh

"Max that's too much" Kai said wiping tears from his eyes while holding his stomach as he sat next to Rei.

"Thanks for your sympathy Kai" Max replied sarcastically

"Anyway everything's fine now and Tyson's sleeping so I should probably go" Max told them

"Ok Max" Rei replied

"Oh and Max" Kai spoke before the line was disconnected

"Yes Kai" Max asked nervously

"Try not to Make to much noise" Kai stated with a smirk

"Oh don't worry we haven't gotten a complaint yet" Max said stiffening a laugh even though a tiny giggle was heard

"Ok talk to you guys later" Max said

"Bye Max" Rei said as they hung up

**End Phone Conversation**

"Kai why do you always have to be so mean when Tyson's involved?" Rei asked smirking

"Because I can," Kai said as he looked at his watch

"Ok so now what?" Rei asked as he looked at Kai

"Get your coat we're leaving" Kai said as he got up to get his

It was 11:30 and they were just leaving. It would take them 15 minutes to get the bag and leave as long as they didn't run into any trouble. They walk there was good and as they stood in the shadows they waited until no one was around. Grabbing the bag they checked the inside and sure enough their payment was there. But before they left they made sure no one was following or watching them. As they headed home they didn't talk hiding the bag in the process. It was 12:15 and they had just made it back. Taking a look at the money they split it evenly stashing it in there safe's they went to bed.

**Moscow Russia**

It was a long day and people around here were busy scurrying about trying to get done with their lives for the day. But one duo was still keeping their eyes out for there delivery. As Tala and Bryan waited a small boy with a red leaf on the back on his jacket dropped off a package in a mailbox at an abandoned warehouse two blocks away. Since the boys were sitting on the roof of there home they could see well enough.

"Lets go" Tala stated getting up

"Right" Bryan complied

"So any news we should worry about?" Tala asked his partner as they walked by the mailbox and quickly stole the package without being noticed.

Hiding it Tala's coat they casually walked home.

"Not of this moment" Bryan replied as they stepped through their front door

"Huh to bad" Tala sighed

"Ok well I'm going to take a shower" Tala stated leaving Bryan alone in the room

"Ok" Bryan replied opening the paper

Upon reading the world headlines Bryan got a surprise.

_The world billionaire Chan Hoosier **(made that up) **was murdered Saturday night in his highly guarded palace. His niece Mira Hoosier who is his only living relative came over Sunday morning to find her Uncle slaughtered. Police are investigating this incident._

"I'll need to ask Spencer and Ian if they've heard anything." Bryan muttered angry someone got to his and Talas job first.

**Phone Conversation**

"BRING, BRING, BRING"

"Hello" Ian answered

"Ian its Bryan" Bryan replied

"Yeah what is it?" Ian answered

"Have you read the news lately?" Bryan asked

"Yeah and?" Ian asked

"Oh knock off the crap we've got a problem" Bryan stated getting angry

"Ok, ok; so what's the problem?" Ian asked realizing Bryan's temper was acting up

" Someone stole me and Tala's gig" Bryan seethed

"You mean that Billionaire guy?" Ian asked

"Yeah" Bryan stated as Tala approached him

"Let me see" Tala ordered as Bryan handed him the paper

"Ok well why don't you stop telling me and talk to Tala about it" Ian stated

"Fine" Bryan hesitated for a moment

"Bye" They said in unison

**End Phone Conversation**

As Bryan hung up the phone he turned to Tala who was studying the paper. Seeing no expression on his face he had no idea what Tala was thinking or feeling. Then Tala stated something that caught Bryan's attention.

"Their good"

**A/N: Ok so this is a new story I'm just writing. I hope people like it when they read it. Ok so Plz R&R.**


	2. Destination Germany

**Black Rose**

Flame: Ok so I only got 3 reviews

Faye: Yeah but they liked it

Falia: So what's your problem?

Flame: I don't have a problem

Ariella: Seems like you do

Flame: Everyone shut it

Flame: Ok well here's chapter 2

Faye: Ooh I'm so excited

Flame: Calm down; and none of us own Beyblade

**Chapter 2: Destination Germany**

**Tokyo Japan**

**Kai and Rei's Apartment**

It was set. All they needed to do was wait for the right opportunity. They still had the letter they received and Kai was rereading it out loud to Rei.

"I've heard of your skill and now I need it. I am willing to pay $6800 dollars for the execution of Robert Highland (don't know his last name). He lives in Germany. I want this job done. I want him dead.

"He didn't sign his name" Kai muttered after reading the letter out loud

"Yeah strange, but it doesn't matter as long as he gives us the money" Rei stated staring at the ceiling

"Right" Kai said in an almost monotonous voice

"Ok so what's biting your leg?" Rei asked seeing his partner's lack of enthusiasm

"Nothing" Kai replied looking up

"Ok then cheer up, your drowning my enthusiasm" Rei said, as he laughed a bit

"Whatever" Kai told him

"So what do you think Kai?" Rei asked as his partner reread the letter

"It's a good job," Kai stated setting the letter on the nightstand that separates the beds

"I've heard about this guy. He lives in a castle with many passageways" Rei said giving what little information he knew

"That's even better" Kai told his partner

"We need to get ready we leave soon" Kai continued as he and Rei headed to the bathroom to get ready

"Hey Rei did you read the newspaper today" Kai asked picking it up after emerging from the bathroom

"Yeah but I only got done with the first page" Rei told him from the bedroom

As Rei was getting changed Kai read the world news section. Upon coming to the part on Russian he sat down.

"Hey we're not the only ones with this job" Kai called out with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Rei asked coming out and sitting next to Kai

"Check this out" Kai said handing the paper to Rei who read the section Kai pointed to

**_Police are still investigating the ruthless killers or Tokyo, Japan. The count is still rising and is now at an all time high of 175 people. That's not as high as the killers of Moscow, Russia whose count has just risen to 200. Police are beginning to suspect that this is a team-killing spree but they cannot say for sure. The police are working as hard as the can but they still cannot find any clues or leads._**

"Wow their good" Rei stated as he leaned back on the couch

"Yeahand there in Russia and we're in Japan so we don't need to worry about conflicting with them" Kai replied

"Alright well I'm ready, are you?" Rei asked his partner

"Yeah lets head out" Kai said as they headed towards their apartment door and left

"So what's the plan on getting there?" Rei asked as the walked down the streets of Tokyo

"Flying" Kai stated in a sarcastic tone looking at the airports ahead of them

"Oh right" Rei replied embarrassed

"Hey take out your ID cards," Kai stated as he called for a taxi

**Flashback To Earlier**

"What color am I using?" Rei muttered as he took out the temporary hair dye kit

"The red" Kai stated as he unwrapped the towel around his head

"Whoa you're going blond?" Rei asked in shock as he massaged the red dye into his head

"Yeah why?" Kai asked as he looked at Rei

"Nothing it suits you. I was just surprised since you've never used that color" Rei explained

"Whatever" Kai said with a smirk

Putting in his blue contacts and tieing his hair in a ponytail he left the bathroom allowing Rei to finish up.

When Rei had finished Kai had started talking to him about Russia's assassins. This caught Rei's attention and he went to go sit by Kai.

**End Flashback**

As the duo got into the cab they told the driver where to go. Getting out and paying the money they proceeded towards the airport and to their destination. When they entered the airport they looked for the ticket office. Finding it they got the last two seats available. Getting their tickets they went and waited.

When Kai and Rei's plane finally arrived they boarded and took a seat. It only took 5 minutes before the plane took off and they were on their way.

**(I'm skipping forward just a bit because they're on a plane and it's boring being a plane so I'm pretending they slept)**

As the two boys wake up they look down and see a giant castle below them. As Kai looked towards Rei he nodded letting Kai know that was the place.

As soon as they landed they proceeded towards the exit and towards Roberts house. They took a cab up about a mile away and walked the rest of the distance. Hiding behind the back of the castle they scaled the walls up into a darkened room. Prying open the window silently the two made there way inside.

**Roberts House**

"Ok let's go" Kai whispered

"Do you know where to go?" Rei asked

"I thought you did" Kai replied

"Like I said I know his place has tons of passages including thousands of rooms. But that doesn't mean I know where the guy sleeps" Rei responded

"Alright we'll split up and the first one to find him, kills him" Then call on the cell and we'll know to leave" Kai replied

"Got it" Rei said as he and Kai split up

**With Rei**

As I walked down empty corridors and past thousands of marked rooms I began to wonder how big this place really was. I checked unmarked rooms but those were all empty. I saw a kitchen and was thankful Tyson wasn't here. Then I heard a noise, and saw a flash of purple. It was a boy about my age and he was staring at me with cold eyes.

But there was only one word I could use to describe him.

Incredible

**With Kai**

I was walking down a spiral staircase that led to another hallway. Hoping at the same time that Rei wouldn't get lost. I was almost to the bottom when I heard a noise. Immediately I stopped and slid up against the wall. I looked up but no one was coming. As I walked down a little more I came face to face with a boy about my age with flame red hair and ice blue eyes.

Unfortunately before I could move he had me pinned up against the wall holding a knife to my neck and despite my endangered life, I could only describe him as.

Gorgeous

**A/N: Ok so I think I'm going to change the pairings to TalaXRobert, KaiXKevin, ReiXWyatte, and BryanXDiachi. NO I'M SO KIDDING IT'S TOTALLY THE ORIGINALL PAIRINGS. Anyway PLZ R&R. If I get at least 4 or 5 reviews I'll continue but I'd like more than that. Ok well hope you liked it.**


	3. Meetings

**Black Rose**

Flame: Ok here's my next chapter

Falia: I'm so happy people are liking this story

Ariella: You're never happy

Faye: I gave her sugar

Ariella: FAYE

Flame: Um yeah go catch Falia before she falls off of something

Falia: Sugar, sugar, sugar

Flame: Ok so none of us own Beyblade

Ariella: Please enjoy the story

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

**Moscow Russia**

"RUN" Tala whispered when he didn't see any search lights in their area

"Shit how'd they find out?" Bryan muttered as they were running

"Someone must have see us break in," Tala muttered back

"Seen us or just two people?" Bryan asked looking behind them while dogs barked and sirens screamed

"Well we're wearing suites so obviously they couldn't see what we look like" Tala replied

"Well let's go below ground," Bryan said as he saw a sewer entrance

"Right" Tala whispered as they pulled open the cap

As the two jumped in they silently closed the entrance and turned on their flashlights. Knowing their way around they walked west towards their apartment. Once they got to the spot they climbed up and waited until no one was around. Climbing out they looked to see the streets clear and sirens in the distance.

**Tala and Bryan's Room**

"I need a shower" Bryan stated when they got to their room

"Oh really you think?" Tala replied sarcastically

"See you later" Tala said as they went into their linking bathrooms

After they were both done Tala could hear Bryans anger as he slammed every door in the house. Then it stopped.

"Bryan where the hell are you" Tala yelled trying to find his partner

"In here" Bryan growled out

"Stop sulking about losing the Hoosier job" Tala smirked

"Why should I?" Bryan asked as he opened one eye

"Because we have something better" Tala told him as he motioned for Bryan to follow

"What are you talking about Red" Bryan asked

"Follow me" Tala said leading Bryan into the living room

"So?" Bryan asked in a dull voice

"First do you recognize this guy?" Tala asked picking up a magazine

"The rich moron?" Bryan asked taking the magazine

"Yeah" Tala replied

"What about him?" Bryan asked still in a bad mood

"Listen" Tala started pulling out a piece of paper

_**I've heard of your skill and now I need it. I am willing to pay $6800 dollars for the execution of Robert Highland (don't know his last name). He lives in Germany.** **I want this job done. I want him dead**._

"You're kidding right?" Bryan asked thinking this was a joke

"No" Tala stated

"So stop sulking and get ready!" Tala commanded

"When are we leaving?" Bryan asked

"Today" Tala replied

"Alright just as long as we get this job done before they do" Bryan growled out as he went to get ready

"Hey Tala?" Bryan shouted from the bathroom

"What?" Tala yelled back in response before getting up to see what Bryan wanted

"Are we disguising our selves this time?" Bryan asked picking up his kit

"No because no one will see us," Tala replied as he headed to get his and Bryans bags

It couldn't be more perfect. They knew the guy from magazines and new the exact place to go to. Now all they needed to do was get there.

"Hey are you almost ready Bryan?" Tala asked as Bryan came into the living room

"Yeah lets go" Bryan said as Tala hid the letter where only the two knew the location

The headed towards the kitchen and out the door. Stepping outside they made there way towards the airport. Fortunately for them they didn't have to walk very far to get to the airport.

**Airport and Plane**

As everyone scurried about Tala and Bryan slipped past security when a woman screamed for help. When the coast was clear they continued there way into the cargo hold and waited to be brought outside. When they were safely inside the cargo hold they hid amongst the other bags and took a spot by the emergency exit.

**(Again I'm saying they slept because it was along flight and they didn't get into Germany until dark)**

Waking up Tala and Bryan were still on their way towards Germany they studied the map of Roberts house. Finding the best way in. As their plane flew over the house they saw it. Opening the emergency door in the cargo hold the two jumped out and pulled open their parachutes thus landing them safely on the roof.

**Roberts Castle**

"Well that was fun" Bryan muttered sarcastically

"Lets go" Tala told him as helicopters with searchlights headed towards them

They found a door on the roof and entered through it. Having to pick the lock first. Once they were in they made sure they were alone.

"Do you have any clue as to where we are supposed to go?" Tala asked

"Hey I just knew where the guy lived I didn't have any clue as to where the guy slept" Bryan replied in an icy tone

"Yeah ok fine" Tala stated figuring this would take longer

"So what now?" Bryan asked

"Split up" Tala told him

"Fine meet you back home" Bryan smirked

"Whatever just kill him if you find him" Tala stated

"Anything else captain" Bryan asked as his words dripped with sarcasm

"Yeah if you kill him call on the cell and let me know I'll do the same," Tala replied ignoring Bryan's sarcasm

"You got it" Bryan said as the two split up into different directions

**With Bryan**

As I walked through empty corridors and down hallways I started to get the feeling I wasn't alone. I knew it wasn't Tala because we had gone in different directions. That's when I saw him. I boy about my age, he had Red hair but that's all I saw and I knew it wasn't natural. Then he stood before me and as I glared at him I knew he was the other assassin I heard about but all I could think about him was;

Beautiful

**With Tala**

I could here someone coming down the staircase. He was silent so obviously he was the other assassin. As he slid up against the wall I moved in closer so when he came down he would see me. But I wasn't expecting my opponent to be so;

Stunning

**A/N: Yeah I know they met in the last chapter but I had to tell Tala and Bryans story. Oh and by the way I WAS SO KIDDING ON THE PAIRINGS. I don't think I could make those pairings even possible in my head. Yeah so I hope you liked the chapter. Hope it wasn't short I tried to make it long. Plz R&R.**


	4. RUN

**Black Rose**

Flame: Yeah I have computer time

Ariella: Yeah whatever

Flame: Hey that's not nice.

Ariella: So what's your point

Flame: Wait where are the others?

Ariella: Don't know don't care

Flame: Attitude much

Faye: Shut it and oh yeah none of us own beyblade

**Chapter 4: RUN**

**Roberts Castle**

It wasn't just a dream, I was actually staring at the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen but his expression was none to kind. Just then a loud noise came from above and two figures jumped down. It was then that I realized it was Rei. Unfortunately he was being held by a boy about his height with purple hair.

"Rei what the hell?" I voiced in anger and surprise

"Hey shut up" the boy behind my partner spoke to me

"Bryan let him go" The fiery red head stated calmly and they one now known as Bryan obeyed

"Ok lets get introductions out of the way so we can kill you" Bryan stated

"The names Kai and this is Rei" Kai told them

"I'm Tala and this is Bryan" The red headed boy replied

"Now I can kill you" Bryan said moving towards Rei however Rei never flinched

"Enough Bryan. Why are you here?" Tala spoke though never leaving my gaze

"We are hear on a mission" Rei stated

"Well Robert is our mission so beat it" Bryan angrily hissed

"Sorry kid but we got a message so he's ours?" Kai smirked

"Message what message?" Tala asked in surprise allowing Kai a reason to look at him

"We got a letter" Kai replied back as he reached into his pocket noticing Tala did the same

As the two boys pulled out the letters they exchanged them looking somewhat confused then worried. It was the same message from the same person.

"Ok let me understand this you're the Russian assassins and we are the Japanese so how the hell did we wind up like this?" Rei asked getting a little worried

"It looks like someone wanted us to meet" Bryan stated without a trace of anger

"Ok look lets get this mission over with" Tala spoke up

"So why did we get the same letters" Rei asked

"Don't know don't care" Bryan replied

"Look lets just kill the guy ok" Tala stated

"How we're not even on the same team" Kai asked

"Well then the first to kill gets the money" Tala said calmly

"Whatever lets get going" Bryan said as he and Tala took off

"No what Kai?" Rei asked

"We do what we came here to do" Kai replied as he and Rei took off in the opposite direction.

**With Kai and Rei**

"Man that Bryan kid has such an attitude" Rei said he and his partner walked down the empty halls

"Its not like you didn't like him" Kai said as he checked an empty room

"I do not and what's that supposed to mean anyway?" Rei asked

"If you didn't like him then why did you blush every time he looked at you?" Kai replied with a smirk

"I-I-I" Rei stuttered

"Well I'm correct again?" Kai stated sarcastically

"Lets just get this over with" Rei said as he stomped ahead

As Rei angrily walked ahead Kai could only smirk. But his gloating came to a stop as he heard noises from above him.

"Rei stop" Kai said as he ran to catch up to his partner

"What now Kai?" Rei said obviously still mad

"Shut up and stay still" Kai stated as he slammed Rei into the wall and covered his mouth

When Kai couldn't hear anymore noise he released Rei from his hold

"What the fuck Kai" Rei said wincing from the pain in his back

"We have a problem" Kai stated as he grabbed Rei's wrist and started running.

**With Tala and Bryan**

"I don't see why you were so mean to the kid" Tala spoke

"Shut it Tala" Bryan hissed

"Why did I strike a nerve?" Tala teased

"No" Bryan muttered

"Does it have anything to do with the kitten we met earlier?" Tala asked knowing the answer

"Shut up and no" Bryan stated seeing the smirk on Tala's lips

"I'll take that as a yes" Tala grinned

"What about you and the bluenette?" Bryan asked trying to change the subject

"Yes he was very beautiful" Tala admitted

"Whatever lets go" Bryan said as he pointed to Roberts bedroom

But to there surprise he wasn't there. That's when Kai and Rei showed up.

**Together**

"Run" Kai yelled

"Why?" Tala asked

"It's a trap" Kai continued

"It's a what?" The others asked in surprise

"There's guards surrounding this place and there coming in from the roof" Kai told them

As they listened they could hear voices and footsteps on the roof and down below them.

"Well that would explain why he's not in there" Bryan spoke

"We need to get out of here and we need to work together" Rei calmly stated

To his surprise no one objected. Then the voices were coming up the stairs.

"But where do we go?" Rei asked to no one in particular

"It really doesn't matter as long as we get out of here" Bryan stated

As the noises grew louder the four boys searched for a way out. Then the noises stopped and gun shots could be heard below.

"Lets move" Kai and Tala ordered in unison

**A/N: Hey guys finally I have a chance to update. I hope you like the story and I'm really happy about the reviews sorry if the chapter was short. The next chapter is going to be about there escape, it'll be longer and who knows maybe there will be some romance involved. But only if you want it. So plz R&R and enjoy the story.**


End file.
